Cable connectors of the clamping type, especially useful as electrical connectors and also useful for effecting mechanical cable connections, are known in the art as disclosed in Schuck et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,118,720. Such a clamp comprises, in general, a female member having a C-shaped sleeve and a male member having a cylindrical head for relative rotatable movement within the sleeve. The sleeve and head have respective diametrical bores which, in the open position of the connector, are axially aligned to receive a cable (such as an electrical conductor). The male and female members have generally coextensive tails which, when secured together, cause the internal surfaces of the bores to exert a clamping force on the cable. The connector is adapted to be mounted upon a planar body or other mounting surface.
Such connectors are typically designed for use with only a single size cable. In many applications, however, it is desirable to have a single connector which is adapted for use with cables of different diameters. One such design for connectors of a somewhat similar type is shown in Beaudion U.S. Pat. No. 3,437,979. That design, however, is not suitable for use with connectors of the type contemplated by the present invention.
In attempting to use connectors of this type to clamp cables of different diameters, conflicting considerations arise. A first consideration is the need to keep the cable insertion angle (i.e., the angle formed by the intersection of the axis of the bores with the body upon which the connector is mounted) to a minimum so as to permit insertion of large diameter cables without interference from the mounting surface. A second consideration is to provide for sufficient angular rotation between the male and female members to effect clamping of smaller diameter cables. Recognition of these conflicting considerations is a significant aspect of the concept of the present invention.